


Mind Games

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by CelebrianOne accident unveils the truth.
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, but they all live in my mind. :o)   
> Warnings: Incest & Explicit sex  
> Author's notes: Hot plotless sex.  
> Feedback: Please. Please?!!! If you do I'll start singing the happy day song. Look I already started just thinking about it "Oh. Happy day...Oh happy day when..." *sings *
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta Emerald for helping me improve the quality of the stories.

A pair of legs held him tight to the body beneath his, inviting him to enter it, asking, commanding him to. Elrohir looked into those familiar brown eyes of his older brother, he so much loved. And after a second; looked away. What was he doing? This was not fair to Elladan. He... an unexpected movement made him gaze back at his twin who had rolled their bodies and ended on top. A smooth hand caressed his cheek running softly from his neck through the muscles of his chest until it got to it's final destination. The swollen flesh between his legs. Startled Elrohir took Elladans hand stopping him. This had gone too far. The searching eyes of the oldest twin found Elrohirs, patiently asking for some kind of explanation. Still gasping Elrohir cupped his face on his hands. *What was wrong with him? This was what he had always wanted, nothing he had desired more than his brother's touch. A lover's touch, not the brotherly one; but this one...*

"Elladan" He whispered parting his lips slightly.

Warm and tender fingers came to play sweetly on his hands until they slipped of his still blushed features. Elladans pale body glowed under the moonlight, the dark hair cascading from his strong shoulders contrasting, dramatically with the marble skin of his chest. *HE; was the one he had always wanted, loved, in an incestuous way. But it was impossible to tame his heart, he had tried hard although his feelings kept growing as an infant in his mother's womb. He was not able to control them anymore. Yet he would never do anything that could hurt Elladan; and he was conscious that if his dream came truth. Elladan would be deeply hurt; and might get to hate him*

"Elladan. We... Your head"

" I am listening Elrohir..." bending to trace butterfly kisses on the younger elf's scared expression

"Please Elladan" begged Elrohir closing his eyes tightly ordering his hands to remain in the soft grass. "Please... Elladan. I am not strong enough to resist you" unconsciously Elrohir turned his head to the side allowing better access to the fevered flesh of his neck; a deep moan escaped his lips when the tip of Elladans tongue licked the pulsing path up to the ear. He took the sensitive shell fully into his mouth causing a deep cry in Elrohirs throat. "Please stop. We..." the pitiful gasp, trying to imitate his voice, finally faded away when a tight grip involved his cock once more. All he could feel was his brother's touch, his warm and irregular breathing against his still weat ear.

"As a child you took my favourite toys away from me" Elladan purred to Elrohirs ear "But this time..." squeezing harder the swollen flesh between his fingers, "I will not permit it" he ended his idea.

Elrohir tried to face Elladan but he found his will unsynchronised with the rest of his body "You..." He could fell smiling lips covering his, parting them open, so their tongues found each other in a playful wrestle. Finally Elladan took control of the kiss as he already had done with the rest of Elrohirs body.

"I remember ... " the words came into the youngest elfs mouth mixed with teasing kisses "...Brother"

Smiling against Elladans silky lips Elrohir surrendered completely at the sensations his touch was causing. Suddenly the fount of warmth left his lips, his twin had left his mouth, and without giving him time to complain Elladan took his full length in the moist cave of his throat. Moaning loudly Elrohir arched his back as his brother took him deeply in and out of his mouth. Forcing himself to his shoulders he watched as his beloved pleasured him.

Elladans brown eyes encountered Elrohirs; they were dark, greedy, full with lust and passion.

Not able to hold his position the younger elf dropped once again his upper body to the grass carpet. His helpless cries of need filled the silence of the forest night. The shivering of his body announced the upcoming release and suddenly the source of pleasure was gone, letting the chilly air of the night torture the burning flesh between his legs. Annoyed he opened his eyes to find Elladans staring back at him. He was still knelt between his legs.

"Roll over" Elladan said placing one slender hand in Elrohirs waist.

So Elrohir did. He felt his brother's weight on him, crushing his smaller body against the smooth natural floor, he could feel the fan of irregular breathing against his face, warm and moist. A slight movement from the one on top of him made him shiver hard. Elladans need had found the entrance to his body and he was pressing teasingfully at it.

Never in his wildest fantasies Elladan had made him break like this; Elrohir was usually the one in control... and in his dreams he enjoyed his twin's submission towards him. he would never have imagined that he would want this so much. It reached the point of madness, he would become mentally insane if he did not have Elladan inside him soon. Elrohir felt fingers tracing their way from his thigh to his bottom line.

"Take me." Elrohir demanded desperately.

"That I will ... Brother.." Satisfied with his twins response to the ministrations he was providing Elladan went on, teasing him a little more.

"No!... Do not tease me! TAKE ME!" moving his hips upwards Elrohir pressed the small ring with the pulsing flesh. "Please...Take me" sobbed completely lost in his desire. "Please" tears of need started to run through flush reddened cheeks.

"Shhh..."While kissing Elrohir lovingly Elladan spread the pearly liquid accumulated on the tip of his sex to it's full length.

Embracing his brother Elladan pressed, entering slowly Elrohirs body. Once inside he let the tight space get used to the intrusion; Elrohir was so tight he had to surrender to the sensation, even if it was only for a moment, he buried his face on the dark mane beneath his face moaning softly.

"I love you" he whispered "I love you Elrohir" A trembling hand came to rest on his buttocks pressing him to go deeper inside. Elrohirs dry lament made him quiver with desire , his body started to move back and forth gaining intensity with each sound that escaped his younger brother's lips. Taking his twin's arousal once more in his hand Elladan stroke it rhythmically synchronizing the caress of his own cock.

Elrohir came first after a couple of strokes, screaming outloud his twin's name. A few seconds later Elladan followed him collapsing over the body beneath him at the sensation of hot seed spilled on his hand.

After a couple of minutes, longer than eternity. Elladan rolled off his brother lying next to him. No movement came from the other body, no signal of pleasure or pain. "Elrohir?" suddenly worried the elder elf took the other one in his arms. Half open lashes revealed the sparkly green eyes he so much loved. "Elrohir?" he repeated caressing lovingly his face.

"I can not move" the slender figure in his arms professed with a weak smile forming in his lips.

"You do not have to move. I am here for you" spreading butterfly kisses over elrohirs face, Elladan tightened protectively the embrace.

"Your head." Mumbled "Your memory... You did not remember anything. You hit your head on a rock in the waterfalls." Tired he forced his eyes to remain open.

"Once I heard father say that sometimes memory would return to the one who had lost it with a physically powerful emotion" petting reassuringly Elrohirs hair " And I think that making love with your soul mate for the first time applies perfectly with that description"

"I love you" Elrohir whispered, overwhelmed by the love irradiating from Elladans tenderness. "I love you" was the last thing he could articulate, exhausted he closed his eyes finding the object of his affection once more in his dreams.


End file.
